Hugo's Talent Show
by sjt1988
Summary: Hugo signs up for the school talent show. How will people react to hearing him sing.


Hugo's Talent Show

I looked at the sign-up sheet on the notice broad in the joint common room. Hogwarts was going to throw a talent show on Saturday in two weeks. They needed people sign up, there were three people on the sheet from my house. One was a first year, second year, and seventh year by each of their names was what they were going to do. The first year was playing some weird instrument, the second year was doing a dance, and seventh year was reading poetry. I didn't know what the other houses were doing. But our house was going to make a fool of us. We were going to need some talent from our house, I picture my guitar that was lying under my bed right now.

I love to play it and sing the only thing is no one knows that I sing. My family thinks that the guitar is something to remember my granddad. They don't know that I sneak out at night and play it on the astronomy tower. I think I have a good voice but I don't know if I want to the school to know that I'm not great.

"Hugo, don't tell me you are thinking of being in the talent show," I turned around to see my cousin Roxanne standing behind me. I laughed.

"No," I said. "I was just looking to see who signed up." Roxanne laughed.

"Because what would be your talent, being lazy." I gave a fake laughed and Roxanne went to the table in the back where are family was sitting. I take one more look and see that I still have a week for I decide. I turn away and follow Roxanne to the table.

Later that night after all my dorm mates are asleep, I take out my guitar and head for the astronomy tower. I tuned my guitar and started singing. I sung of everything from my parents to the girl I love but she doesn't know how I feel about her. I sing about my sister relationship with her boyfriend, Scorpius. I sing until I hear a noise. I stop singing and put my guitar down to see if someone heard me. I go to the door and open it to see no one there. I go down the stairs and see that no one is there. I look down the corridor both ways and saw no one. I shake my head and go back to the top to start singing again. I sing a couple of more songs before I head back to my common room.

A week went by and I had to make my decision about signing up. I wait for everyone to leave the common room before I sign my name on sheet. I feel nervous but good about it. My talent is going to be shown to the whole school next Saturday. Was I ready for everyone to know I had a week to get ready for this? Yes, I want to do this. I went to bed and sleep like a baby.

"Why do we have to be here I have studying to do?" Rose said as she walked in the Great Hall with her cousins and boyfriend.

"Rose you need a break from study," Lily said, she looked around the Great Hall. "Have anyone seen Hugo, he said he would meet us here?" Everyone shook their heads. They found seats in the back. The Great Hall was line with chairs with a stage on the professor platform. There were red curtains hiding the stage. Rose took a program from one of the students who was handing them out.

"It looks like there twenty performances," Rose looked at the program. "It going to be long less time to study," Scorpius put his arms around his girlfriend.

"You are going to do well on your N.E. ." Rose rolled her eyes at him. She was going to say something but the lights went down.

I stood in the room behind the professor's platform with the other performers waiting for the show to start. I could hear the students coming in the Great Hall talking. I could hear Rose in my head saying she needed to study. Lily was probably was looking around for me because I told her that I would meet them there. Everything got quiet and I knew the show was going to start. I let out breath because I was the last to get up there. Professor Longbottom came to get the first act. One by one they went up. I didn't hear much applause for the people. The people that came back looked like they were going to cry. It only made me more nervous. There was one more person before me and it was the seventh year from my house.

"Hugo it's time," Professor Longbottom said.

"There is only one more performance thanks Merlin." Rose said as she looked up from the program. Her cousins nodded they all wanted to get out of this as soon as they can.

"How the hell did Hugo get out of this?" Al asked. "I could be doing something else right now like sleeping."

"Shut up, Al. We all know you would be in a broom closet snogging some girl." Lily said to her brother. "And we are all going to kill Hugo after this." Al wanted to say something to his sister but was stopped when Professor Blackhawk announce the next act.

"Our final performance is Hugo Weasley." Hugo walked on stage.

After Professor Blackhawk said my name I got my guitar and went on the stage. Everyone was talking about what they were going to do after they left. I saw my family sitting in the back with their eyes on me. I saw the girl I was in love with talking to her friends. I sit on the stool that they put out for me to use. I play a few cords before I start singing.

_You say we're both little people and you like it that way_

_But in time I'm gonna put this body to shame (grow old)_

_Wear a suit like my old man_

_Pack up all my things and get my ass outta school_

Soon everyone was quiet and listening to me.

_We've got it good_

_Whether you like this school or not_

_I know it's small but with a big head_

_it's bound to get hot_

_In the summer_

_But the summer is a bummer_

_If you can't leave_

_This pathetic excuse for a school_

___That holds all your memories_

_A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams_

_To be anywhere but here_

_But baby anywhere is away from me_

___And ooh, hoo_

_If you got it all figured out_

_Then what is there to shout about_

_This Hogwarts School is gonna miss you_

_Ooooooh_

_Just go ahead and work it out_

_But first come on and let it out_

_Scream it shout tell everybody that your gonna leave_

___In about one year you'll have it all figured out_

_These big city dreams are what you're about_

_Walking like strangers among these hall_

_Only time will tell how long I can wait_

___We've got it good_

_Whether you like this school or not_

_I know it's small but with a big head_

_it's bound to get hot_

_In the summer_

_But the summer is a bummer_

_If you can't leave_

_This pathetic excuse for a school_

___That holds all your memories_

_A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams_

_To be anywhere but here_

_But baby anywhere is away from me_

___And ooh, hoo_

_If you got it all figured out_

_Then what is there to shout about_

_This Hogwarts school is gonna miss you_

_Ooooooh_

_Just go ahead and work it out_

_But first come on and let it out_

_Scream it shout tell everybody that your gonna leave_

__

_Me again oh so casually_

_Did you take the hit for me or the house team_

___If you got it all figured out_

_Then what is there to shout about_

_This Hogwarts School is gonna miss you_

After the song everyone was standing up and clapping, whistling, and shouting. A smile came to my face.

"Encore," They were shouting. It made me really happy to see that they wanted more. I saw that my family was the loudest. I cleared my throat.

"Thank you," I said. "If you want another song I can pull one out." They laughed. "This is a song I wrote just yesterday. It still doesn't have a name." I played few a cords before I started singing.

_You're looking out_

_You're looking down_

_You do not see _

_What can be found_

_You do not like_

_Where you have sat_

_All you think about_

_Is where you're at_

_Not getting enough of what you need _

_This isn't out of sin or greed_

_You are waiting for a better way_

_To let people know what you say_

_To stand up out of the shadows_

_And be replaced in the hallows_

_All you see is all you need_

_But what you see is never me._

_All I want is to you to be_

_Something you could never see_

_I see all that you could be_

_I do it rather easily_

_You are more than just sixteen_

_You are more than everything_

_Not getting enough of what you need_

_This isn't out of sin or greed_

_You are waiting for a better way_

_To let people know what you say_

_To stand up out of the shadows_

_And be replaced in the hallows_

_When your memories of this place_

_Have gone and died_

_And forget my face_

_I just hope you remember this _

_How my words_

_Have brought you bliss_

_Not getting enough of what you need _

_This isn't out of sin or greed_

_You are waiting for a better way_

_To let people know what you say_

_To stand up out of the shadows_

_And be replaced in the hallows_

_You are more than just sixteen_

_You are more than everything_

Everyone started going crazy. I looked at the love of my life and saw the she knew that this song was about her. She looked at me with wonder and recognition. How did she know this song? Was she the one who heard me two weeks ago? I wanted to go and ask her but I was stopped by my family.

"That was great, Hugo." My sister hugged me.

"I didn't know you could sing like that," Roxanne said somewhere between Rose.

"When were you going to tell us that you sing that well?" Lily asked.

"I can't wait to tell the family about this," Al took me in hug. "Our little superstar," Al wiped a fake tear from his eye. I got out of Al's arms.

"Thank you," I laughed. I saw the love of my life walking over to us.

"Excuse me but can I borrow Hugo for a second." The love of my life said. My sister and cousins pushed me towards her.

"Yes," Rose said. I rolled my eyes at them and followed the love of my life down the stage.

"Hey, Hugo can you teach me how to do that," I heard Al yell after me. I just flipped him off. 

Thank you for reading. The first song is Big City Dreams by Nevershoutnever and the second is a song my sister wrote for the story. Thank you again.-sjt1988


End file.
